


Naufragio

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Chameleon Arch, Gen, Time Lord Jack Harkness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Franklin, cosa c’è?<br/>- Credevo davvero ci fosse qualcuno, laggiù. - Abbassò il binocolo, ma strizzò di nuovo gli occhi verso la spiaggia oltre le dune. - Ma perché una persona sana di mente dovrebbe andarci? Non è sicuro. Quelle bestiacce potrebbero tornare.<br/>La moglie rabbrividì e richiuse le tende, stringendo più forte il piccolo Gray tra le braccia. Lui tirò fuori il fucile dall’armadio e indossò il cappello.<br/>- Beh, vado a dare un’occhiata.</i><br/>Un giorno, su Boeshane...<br/>Ambientato tra i capitoli 22 e 23 di "Stars of Kasterborous".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naufragio

La sabbia gli era entrata nei vestiti, persino nella gola, e lo fece tossire.

Dove si trovava?

Aveva importanza? No, certo che no.

Tirò fuori l’orologio, l’aprì e lo guardò intensamente. Conosceva a grandi linee il funzionamento dei singoli comandi, ma… ecco. Il modificatore di sviluppo. Quanto doveva riportarlo indietro?  
Aveva ancora impressa sulla retina l’espressione di sua madre. Gli sembrava che non l’avrebbe mai potuta dimenticare, eppure stava per farlo.

Dimenticare. Era così allettante. Dimenticare il Guardiano Nero e la sua odiosa influenza sulla sua vita. Dimenticare tutti coloro a cui aveva fatto del male. Ash… oh, Ash… e forse anche il professor Drax…

Doveva farlo subito. Morire non sarebbe stato sufficiente. Doveva sigillarlo, insieme a quel maledetto.

Sembrava un pianeta disabitato, o forse… forse c’era una casa, in lontananza. Una casa tra le dune. O forse era un miraggio?

Sentì che il Guardiano bussava di nuovo. Cos’altro voleva da lui? Era lontano da Gallifrey, i suoi piani erano naufragati su quella spiaggia. A quel pensiero ebbe una risata nervosa. Eppure… se qualcuno avesse invertito la polarità del rilocatore… no, doveva farlo subito.

Inspirò e annuì a se stesso - al vero se stesso, che aveva conosciuto così poco. Si asciugò le lacrime, strofinando involontariamente granelli di sabbia sulle palpebre, ma ne percepì appena il bruciore.

Girò l’ingranaggio e lo premette. Nessuna storia di copertura, nessun falso ricordo; soltanto lampi di dolore, e poi il buio.

 

*

  
\- Franklin, cosa c’è?

\- Credevo davvero ci fosse qualcuno, laggiù. - Abbassò il binocolo, ma strizzò di nuovo gli occhi verso la spiaggia oltre le dune. - Ma perché una persona sana di mente dovrebbe andarci? Non è sicuro. Quelle bestiacce potrebbero tornare.

La moglie rabbrividì e richiuse le tende, stringendo più forte il piccolo Gray tra le braccia. Lui tirò fuori il fucile dall’armadio e indossò il cappello.

\- Beh, vado a dare un’occhiata.

 

Quando tornò, non era solo. Lei si affrettò a raggiungerlo sulla soglia, stupita e forse persino contrariata. Teneva per mano un bambino di forse quattro, cinque anni, che indossava abiti troppo grandi. Aveva dovuto annodarglieli, altrimenti sarebbe inciampato mille volte durante quel tragitto.

\- Poteva essere lui la persona che hai visto dalla finestra?

\- Figuriamoci. Era un ragazzone grande e grosso, quello, non certo un frugoletto del genere.

La moglie indovinò i suoi pensieri; lo conosceva troppo bene per sbagliarsi. - Franklin… non sono sicura che possiamo tenerlo.

\- Senti. Qualcuno l’ha lasciato qui, e non fa parte della colonia. Un’astronave che non entra nei radar? Una capsula biodegradabile? Chissà. Ma è una creatura innocente, ha bisogno di una famiglia.

Lei si chinò e fissò quegli occhi azzurri e impauriti. - Immagino che sia così.

Franklin estrasse un oggetto rotondo, con strane incisioni circolari. - In ogni caso, se qualcuno dovesse venire a riprenderselo… - Sospirò, poi lo infilò in un cassetto. - No, non credo che succederà.

 

*

 

L’uomo dai capelli bianco-argento ascoltò il racconto della donna, da quel primo ritrovamento sulla spiaggia all’invasione che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, fino alla decisione del figlio adottivo di arruolarsi nell’Agenzia del Tempo. Era stata lei, con la sua freddezza, a spingerlo verso quel passo? Oppure la sua ambizione, il desiderio di vedere le stelle, di fuggire da quel microcosmo anonimo? O forse... soltanto il destino… non era più tempo di porsi domande.

\- È questo che vuole?

La polvere si sollevò a fiocchi dal cassetto cigolante.

Lui lo soppesò, respirando rumorosamente.

\- Lo prenda. Lo porti via. Non voglio più nulla che me lo ricordi. Non ha portato altro che dolore.

 

Avrebbe voluto gridarle che non sapeva nulla, che non doveva osare. Poi la guardò: era solo un’umana di forse settant’anni, carica di amarezza e risentimento. Non poteva rimproverarla per essere stata incapace di amare un figlio non suo, anche se non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile. La ringraziò, invece, e tornò sui suoi passi. Ad ognuno sentiva una morsa più stretta, ma raggiunse la TARDIS e si accinse a ripartire.

Destinazione, New New York.

 

 

 

 


End file.
